Kirsten Ankhayat
Kirsten Ankhayat is the head of the Ankhayat family on Cabina. She spearheaded a massive expansion of coffee cultivation on Cabina in the chaos following the dissolution of the CHR. Traits and Appearance Tall, with short dark hair, and usually dressed in a stylish black suit and skirt and heels. She is rarely seen without her data pad and her coterie of lawyers at close call. She has been called "ambitious to the point of megalomaniacal." Early Life Kirsten's great-great grandfather, Archevox Eridanus Ancaiatta Solon came to Cabina with plans to extend Tiber’s coffee empire to the frontier planet. In cooperation with Triangulum scientists, he worked to hybridize a coffee bean that would thrive in the cold-to-temperate climate of the planet and in its slowly recovering biosphere. This new strain of coffee plant became known as "Coffea cabina." Solon's descendents -- a wide and confusing network of Viscounts and Discounts and freemen, their name now localized to “Ankhayat” -- worked to shepherd the growth and development these coffee plants on their family’s land and their slow expansion to biodome and biosphere restoration projects. From an early age, Kirsten was raised by her father as the heir to the Ankhayat project, and trained in economics, diplomacy, biology, and coffee cultivation and production. Ankhayat Coffee Company In 3200, during The Church of Humanity Repentant's dissolution, Kirsten called together a small group of select governmental advisors, corporate sponsors, and members of the press, and announced the formation of the Cabina Coffee Initiative. Following the announcement, the Kirsten and the Ankhayat family began actively hiring individuals to staff its newly purchased harvesting and roasting infrastructure, much of which was purchased from former CHR projects nearing bankruptcy. She also spearheaded detailed cooperative initiatives with the governor’s office, sponsoring extensive coffee planting and production in both biodome projects and restored tracts of land. After months of escalating hostilities with Cabina Cups Tea Company, the two companies eventually signed a tenuous and contentious compromise concerning various details of off-world shipping, market expansion, and utilization of Cabinan land. As part of this agreement, Ankhayat Coffee Company became a founding stakeholder of SERAPH. Kirsten currently continues her work of expanding coffea cabina cultivation (both on Cabina and elsewhere), and expanding and protecting the market share of Ankhayat coffee. Mentions in the News * BREAKING NEWS: The Future Coffee Quantess of Cabina? (Twitter link) ** The Ankhayat family makes deals with the Cabinan government and using its connections in the CHR bureaucracy take control land formerly overseen by the CHR. * BREAKING NEWS: Caffeine Wars Hit Their Boiling Point?! (Twitter link) ** Cabina Cups Tea Company and Ankhayat Coffee unify many settlements and homesteads on the Cabina Frontier into power blocs that will support their respective interests. * BREAKING NEWS: Psiball Team Seeks New Sponsor (Twitter link) ** Kirsten Ankhayat volunteers to double whatever Ms. Minty Repentance is offering for the Cabina Fever psiball team. * BREAKING NEWS: Trilliant Ring Announces Joint Venture with Cabina Cups! (Twitter link) ** Cabina Cups Tea Company makes a move to expand its shipping and influence into the Trilliant Expanse, frustrating Kirsten's expansion plans in the process. * BREAKING NEWS: Caffeine Wars About to Burst? Conflict Boils Over into Street Brawls! (Twitter link) ** Cabina Cups Tea blockades coffee shipments! Ankhayat Coffee seizes marketing drones! Riots in the streets! * BREAKING NEWS: Piping Hot Love?? (Twitter link) ** The lead negotiators for Cabina Cups and Ankhayat Coffee have been making love, not war. Kirsten is less than pleased with her son. * BREAKING NEWS: Caffeine Conflict Concluded! (Twitter link) ** Cabinan charities, the new Cabinan governor, and the caffeinated lovebirds force Kirsten and Ms Minty finally sit down and reach an agreement. Category:Characters Category:Repentant Characters Category:SERAPH Members Category:NPCs Category:Cabina